Drugie Oblicze 21
Następne strony dziennika można spokojnie uznać za pewnego rodzaju pamiętnik. Chory i wypełniony okropnymi opisami morderstw jakich dokonała jej matka. Nawet u zabójczyni wywoływały one nie małe obrzydzenie. Zawsze miała jedną podstawową zasadę - nigdy nie zabijała, wiedząc, że ofiara ma rodzinę. A tutaj? Znalazła nawet bardzo dokładny wpis sprzed narodzin Melior, gdzie wyjątkowo szczegółowo napisała jak na oczach żony nakłoniła męża do zdrady, po czym pożarła go, a resztki, którymi były ciała żony i dwóch synów przyniosła jako pokarm dla córek. Strange poczuła jak niechęć do jej własnej rasy wzrasta z każdym słowem. Nie chciała być kimś takim. Oczywiście sama nie była święta, jednak to co wyprawiała jej matka było przegięciem i to sporym, o ile można tak to w ogóle nazwać. Jednak po chwili przerzuciła strony tuż do pierwszego wpisu, przypomniał jej się opis pierwszego spotkania z człowiekiem. Potrafiła zrozumieć czemu to robiła, czemu pałała taką niechęcią do ludzi, ale mimo wszystko to w żaden sposób jej nie usprawiedliwiało. Po jakimś czasie wertowania tych wszystkich kartek, znalazła świeższe wpisy. Atrament nie był już taki rozmyty czy blady, a słowa można było odczytać z łatwością, styl pisma też się zmienił. Piratka domyśliła się, że od tego momentu to jej siostra zapisywała tam własne przeżycia i wspomnienia. Ale piratka nie chciała ich czytać. Jeszcze nie. To co chciała zobaczyć znajdowało się parę stron wcześniej. Zapis sprzed 308 lat, a może trochę przed? W duchu miała nadzieje, że uda jej się znaleźć opis jej ojca. Wiedziała, że i tak go nie znajdzie, prawdopodobnie pożarła go jej rodzicielka, a nawet jeśli nie, to raczej nie przeżyłby trzech wieków. Mimo wszystko miała wrażenie, że jeśli dowie się o nim czegoś więcej, poczuje się przez to w jakiś sposób lepiej. Essalie wertowała książkę próbując znaleźć początek własnego początku, ale ciągnęło się to w nieskończoność. Stron było mnóstwo, a nieład jaki w nich panował wcale, a wcale jej tego nie ułatwiał. Aż w końcu, po kilku minutach, na marginesie dojrzała maleńką datę „4 Kwietnia 1707”. _______________________________________________________________________________________ „To… było naprawdę niespotykane i… dziwne. Powinnam zganić się za własną głupotę, bardzo dobrze wiedziałam jak może się to skończyć. Ale mimo wszystko… Mimo wiedzy, że mogłam przez to nawet zginąć, to w głębi się cieszę. Wypełnia mnie ciepło, nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć, to denerwujące, ale tym razem jestem wdzięczna własnej nieodpowiedzialności. Nie sądziłam, że ludzie są zdolni do czegokolwiek, że tak się wyrażę „miłego”. Do jakiegokolwiek czynu, który miałby pomóc komuś innemu. A jednak, to było naprawdę niespodziewane. Łowy są częścią naszej kultury. Można by nawet powiedzieć, że to tradycja. Jednak wypływanie na powierzchnie poza okresem polowań, jest niedozwolony. Ale przecież i tak ikt tego nie sprawdza, czy naprawdę polujesz, czy po prostu wypływasz na powierzchnie. Od zawsze kochałam zachody słońca. Obiecałam sobie kiedyś, że nigdy więcej nie wypłynę tylko po to, żeby obejrzeć zachód. Jednak, gdy zobaczyłam to światło… Promienie przebijające się przez wodną barierę rozczepiając je na jeszcze mniejsze pasma, które delikatnie starały się wpłynąć w ciemność głębin… to naprawdę było coś niesamowitego. Oczywiście nie wytrzymałam, tak bardzo chciałam to zobaczyć, jednak byłam już po polowaniu. Nie wiedziałam co powie na to Rada, ale kto w ogóle ich słuchał? Nigdzie nie było zakazu mówiącego, że w ciągu doby nie można polować więcej niż raz. Rozumiem, że to może być dziwne, szczególnie, że jeden człowiek starczy jako pożywienie, aby trzymać żołądek na wodzy przynajmniej miesiąc… ale no… po prostu coś mnie tam ciągnęło i nie musiałam się nikomu z tego tłumaczyć! Tak czy inaczej, pomimo wszystkich moich wątpliwości wypłynęłam tam i przebiłam się przez tafle wody, a świeże chłodne powietrze otuliło moją twarz i dostało się do płuc. Odkaszlnęłam i poczekałam chwilę, bezdech trzymał mnie tam w nieskończoność, aż w końcu skrzela oddały pracę płucom. Nie wiele syren wie, że tak w ogóle można, jednak jest to trudne do wyćwiczenia i… dość bolesne. Podpłynęłam do wręcz idealnego miejsca. Znajdował się tam dość niski klif, a tuż pod nim woda i przypływ wydrążyły jaskinie, w której mogłam spokojnie usiąść i popatrzeć na zachodzące słońce. Oparłam się o jedną z trzech ścian jaskini. W sumie to nie było to, to raczej… takie… hm… wgłębienie? Nie wiem jak to nazwać. Było jednak idealne, bo do plaży nie kierowało tam żadne przejście, a przynajmniej taki mi się wydawało. Gdy słońce już zaszło za horyzont, a na niebie pojawiały się pierwsze gwiazdy, moje powieki zrobiły się naprawdę ciężkie. Po prostu zasnęłam. NA LĄDZIE! Gdyby wyliczyć najgorsze rzeczy, które mogą spotkać syrenę to ta prawdopodobnie byłaby na pierwszym miejscu. Wszystkim bardzo dobrze wiadomo, że ludzie pałają OGROMNĄ miłością do syren i wzajemnie. Ale przecież nie miałam się o co martwić, prawda? Przecież, ta nie była żadnego przejścia prawda? I byłam bezpieczna, PRAWDA?! Jedną ze śmieszniejszych rzeczy jest to, że nawet gdy nie wiedziałam gdzie, jestem, nawet gdy czułam, że nie leże na piasku, nawet, gdy czułam, że jakaś dłoń, strasznie szorstka zresztą, gładziła mnie po policzku to i tak ŚWIADOMIE powiedziałam, żeby ten ktoś przestał i dał mi spać. „Nie ma sprawy księżniczko” – Usłyszałam w odpowiedzi. Momentalnie zerwałam się z łóżka na którym leżałam, chwyciłam za pościel w którą byłam owinięta i podciągnęłam ją zakrywając piersi. W żadnym wypadku się ich nie wstydziłam, po prostu wiedziałam, że ludzcy mężczyźni mają do nich słabość i lepiej ich nie prowokować. Podniosłam głowę i zobaczyłam z kim byłam w pokoju. Mężczyzna na oko miał jakieś 25 może 30 lat. Nosił czarny płaszcz, zdobiony złotymi i srebrnym wzorami, białą, acz poplamioną rumem, albo krwią koszule, no i miał brodę, długą, czarną, gęstą brodę. Jednak to co najbardziej zwróciło moją uwagę to jego oczy. Były po prostu piękne, pod światłem wydawały się żółte, ale im bardziej przysuwał się do mnie, czyli do cienia, robiły się kolejno pomarańczowe, potem piwne, a potem kiedy nie miały dostępu do żadnego światła, wyglądały jak czarne nocne niebo. Mogłabym się wpatrywać w nie godzinami. Nawet jak teraz o nich myślę… …. Tak czy inaczej, po chwilowym osłupieniu, natychmiast odskoczyłam od niego, nie wyczuwając, że leże na krawędzi łóżka, zsunęłam się i już miałam boleśnie wylądować na podłodze, kiedy poczułam czyjąś (jego) rękę na swojej tali, a potem drugą. Mocnym i stanowczym szarpnięciem przyciągnął mnie do siebie, sprawiając, że wręcz leżałam na jego klatce piersiowej, a jego dłoń znów powędrowała na mój policzek. „Nie uciekaj, nie chcę Ci zrobić krzywdy” – powiedział, czułam od niego rum, zapach cygara, pergaminu i stopionego wosku. Nawet mi się to podobało. Ale to człowiek. Ludzie myślą tylko o jednym, wiedziałam, że muszę jak najszybciej uciekać. Powinnam go zabić, ale, gdy tylko spoglądałam w jego oczy… agh.. bredzę jak stuknięta. Po prostu robiło mi się go szkoda i nie miałabym na to siły. Zresztą i tak nie byłam głodna. Nie ma co marnować jedzenia. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego jeszcze bliżej i oparłam podbródek na jego ramieniu. Sprawiało to wrażenie, jakbym go przytuliła, ale tak naprawdę chciałam mieć tylko lepszy dostęp do jego uszu. Będę mogła zanucić cicho coś, co go uśpi, a sama zwieje do wody. Po kołysaniu i skręcającym się żołądku, nie miałam wątpliwości, że jesteśmy na statku. Delikatnie rozchyliłam wargi, żeby zanucić kołysankę, ale szybko, jednak delikatnie, odsunął mnie i położył i palec na ustach. Uśmiechnął się do mnie i spojrzał łagodnie swoimi migoczącymi… nieważne! Tak czy inaczej nie wiedziałam co się dzieje, aż nie powiedział czegoś co kompletnie mnie zamurowało. „Wiem kim jesteś” Miałam wrażenie, że zaraz wyjmie broń, wezwie załogę, pomocnika lub cokolwiek, ale nie. Nic takiego się nie stało. Opowiedział mi, że znalazł mnie śpiącą w zaułku jednej z wielu z jaskiń, jak mówiłam, myślałam, że nie ma tam przejścia, ale było, niewielkie, ciemne, w kącie, ale było. Dowiedziałam się, że przechadzał się dla spokoju, bo znów jego przyjaciel, a także pierwszy oficer na jego statku (tak był kapitanem) zabrał mnóstwo dziwek, albo kurtyzan, choć jak to powiedział „Sądząc po ubiorze, niezbyt jędrnych piersiach i poharatanych twarzach były to zwykłe dziwki z portu, ale jak Jack jest pijany to rucha wszystko co się rusza”. W tym momencie chciałam się zaśmiać, ale byłam tak przerażona, że zdobyłam się tylko na delikatny uśmiech. Ciągnął dalej, że zobaczył mnie śpiącą na piasku i w sumie każdy normalny człowiek, albo wrzucił by mnie do wody, albo zadźgał, ale… „Wyglądałaś tak… spokojnie. Nie miałem serca zostawić Cię tam samej, ani wrzucić to wody, bo sądząc po tym, że zdołałem Cię tu donieść, a ty przy piskach tych.. ekhem.. kobiet pracujących, sprzedających swoje usługi mojemu przyjacielowi się nie obudziłaś, to woda też by nic nie zdziałała.” Dlatego zaniósł mnie do swojej kajuty i czekał aż się obudzę, bo jakimś czasie ogon zniknął (Ile ja spałam?!), a ja się obudziłam. I w sumie tak wyglądało całe nasze spotkanie, bo zaraz po tym jak wszystko mi opowiedział, usłyszałam coś co jak widać było poprawką z poprzedniej nocy. Gdy Edward (śliczne imię) wyszedł „opieprzyć” (nawet nie wiem co to znaczy) swojego przyjaciela, szybko wybiegłam z kajuty i wskoczyłam do wody. Później musiałam wszystkim tłumaczyć gdzie byłam i co robiłam. Rzuciłam pierwszym lepszym kłamstwem, że gdy zjadłam, zasnęłam na plaży, a że, dookoła nie było innych ludzi to nikt mnie nie zauważył. Jakoś to łyknęli jedni mniej ufnie inni bardziej, ale nic więcej nikomu nie…” _______________________________________________________________________________________ Strange natychmiast odłożyła dziennik i usiadła na muszelkowym łóżku łapiąc się za głowę. Wszystko się zgadzało, każdy szczegół, nawet opis wyglądu. - Mój przybrany ojciec jest… tym rodzonym? – szepnęła do siebie przez łzy. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Drugie Oblicze Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures